


Последнее прощение

by Mouse_M



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи пленен, Тор приходит к нему в темницу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее прощение

Глубоко под Дворцом Всеотца, под мрамором и медью, деревом и золотом, под оружейными комнатами и закрытыми хранилищами, начинается темный коридор. Он тянется вниз, сквозь скальную породу, пронизанную нитями серебра, сквозь земную твердь, пропитанную кровью богов и монстров. Коридор пуст: нет ни слуг, ни стражей, и лишь странные твари неслышно рыщут во тьме, охраняя путь, что ведет к сомкнутым створкам стальных дверей. За дверями, покрытыми рунными письменами, нет ни сокровищ, ни оружия, ни магических артефактов — лишь пустая просторная комната. Серый свет сочится из стен, освещая фигуру, замершую в центре.

Локи стоит на коленях, раскинув руки, опустив голову. Его запястья охватывают тяжелые стальные браслеты: чугунные цепи, вмурованные в стены, тянут руки в стороны, заставляя плечи выворачиваться, а мышцы — гореть огнем. Кисти рук крепко-накрепко оплетены полосками кожи: полоски вымачивали в воде, и теперь, высохнув, они сдавливают пальцы так, что Локи их не чувствует.

Где-то высоко над ним, из-за золотых шпилей Асгарда медленно встает солнце. С тех пор, как его привели сюда, Локи не видит ничего, кроме мутно-серого свечения стен, но сейчас он представляет рассвет так ясно, словно раскаленная звезда ползет по внутренней поверхности сомкнутых век. Свет - нежно-розовый, как капля крови в миске молока - заливает спящий город, стелется по мостовым, зажигает тысячами огней оборванную ленту Радужного моста и исчезает, срываясь в Бездну вместе в темными водами Нового Моря. Тонны воды с ревом переваливаются через край Творения, заглушая шум крови в ушах. Плененный бог дышит часто и неглубоко, глазные яблоки двигаются под закрытыми веками, когда он, подхваченный неумолимой волной своих видений, в сотый раз проваливается вниз, в раззявленную глотку Вселенной. Время останавливается, и Локи замирает в пустоте: мошка в капле янтаря, беспомощное насекомое, оправленное в смолу и свет. Мгновение тянется миллионы лет, из которых каждая секунда — боль и отсутствие боли, свет и отсутствие света, тишина и оглушающий шум. Бесконечность спустя Вселенная приходит в движение, раскручиваясь, словно брошенное веретено. Локи чувствует, как рвутся нити его нервов, как распадается на атомы мозг, как закипает кровь и лопаются вены. Сотни миров рвут его на части, когда он летит в пустоте, вывернутый наизнанку, не способный даже умереть...

— Локи.

Лофт открывает глаза, возвращаясь в реальность. Из холодного тумана его видений медленно проступают каменные стены темницы, и только боль никуда не девается.

— Локи.

Тор протягивает руку, обхватывая пальцами подбородок пленного и запрокидывает тому голову. От этого движения страшная судорога проходит по вывернутым плечам. Она скручивает тело, поднимается по шее и взрывается сверхновой в голове, заставляя Локи на мгновение потерять сознание. Цветные пятна вспыхивают перед глазами и гаснут, словно искры, упавшие с горящей головни.

Когда Локи приходит в себя, Тор сидит перед ним, его ладонь по-прежнему обхватывает подбородок бывшего принца.

— Локи, — произносит Тор в третий раз. — Посмотри на меня.

Проходит пара секунд, и Лофт поднимает взгляд. Молчание натягивается между ними тонкой нитью, оголенным нервом.

— Асгард будет судить тебя в час, когда исчезнут тени, — произносит Тор, стискивая лицо Локи пальцами. — Я буду судить тебя.

Локи молчит, его лицо, заострившееся, словно у покойника, остается равнодушным. Что еще можно сказать тому, кто проклят от рождения? Какой приговор можно вынести тому, кто умирал миллион лет?

— Брат, — голос Тора разбивается о молчание Локи, слова каплями падают на каменный пол. — Я пришел сказать тебе...

Етун моргает, и мутное зеркало его глаз на мгновение светлеет. "Что ты хочешь сказать мне? — говорит его взгляд. — Что теперь имеет хоть какой-то смысл? Мои злодеяния или твоя добродетель? Мое ничтожество или твое величие? Мои надежды или твои победы?"

— Я хочу сказать, что прощаю тебя, — Тор смотрит открыто, не таясь. Его глаза — распахнутая дверь в чертоги детства, где нет темных углов и солнечный свет ломтями ложится на пол. — Прощаю, слышишь?

Тор стоит на коленях перед братом, запутавшись пальцами в его волосах. Повелитель грозы, сводный брат бури — он легко впадает в ярость, и нет силы, способной противостоять ему. Его гнев способен спалить дотла все девять миров, но сейчас дом его души светел и тих: он ждет, когда Локи перешагнет порог. Таков уж Тор: он с легкостью забывает, что они враги от рождения, что четырежды Локи пытался убить его, что оплетенные цепями руки вымазаны в чужой крови. Вместо этого он помнит, как пахли медом асгардские луга, и как приминалась трава под телом младшего принца. Он помнит их сплетенные пальцы, и солнечный свет в глазах брата, когда тот смотрел снизу вверх, помнит, как шевелились его губы, и слова тонули в звоне цикад.

Локи закрывает глаза, стискивает зубы, чтобы не видеть, чтобы не помнить самому. Но от Тора пахнет солнцем и свободой, солью и дождем, и тот день распахивает дверь его памяти, врывается свежим ветром, сметая все на своем пути. В тот день прозрачный воздух звенел от зноя, и кожа в распахнутом вороте рубахи покрывалась потом. Солнце светило так ярко, что не было видно неба, а волосы Тора, склонившегося над Локи, горели золотом. В тот день Тор прижимался губами к виску Локи и шептал, шептал, обжигая горячим дыханием. Каждое его слово вонзалось в сердце, и Локи чувствовал, как закипает его темная, холодная кровь. Он чувствовал, что отравлен: отравлен солнцем, и выцветшим небом, и тяжелым телом, прижимающим его к земле. Он чувствовал, что все меняется в эту минуту, что он сам уже никогда не будет прежним.

В тот день, когда все изменилось, подчиняясь желанию Тора, Локи осознал собственную слабость.

В тот день, когда Тор шептал ему в висок, и каждое слово было нерушимой клятвой, Локи понял свою силу.

В тот день ярость мешалась с восторгом, боль — с удовольствием, и Локи хотел умереть, лишь бы не чувствовать этого.

 

"Сколько еще ты можешь простить мне, брат?"

 

Не произнесенный вопрос ложится на язык острым камнем, ядовитой ягодой. Рот словно наполняется кровью, и Локи сглатывает, прежде чем разомкнуть пересохшие губы. Он тянется вперед, и цепи тихонько звенят, когда Локи утыкается губами в чужое ухо.

— Если ты помилуешь меня, брат... если ты простишь меня... — хрипло шепчет Локи, — я вернусь в Мидгард, и сотру в пыль каждого, кто дорог тебе. Я убью твою суку, и твоих смертных друзей... Я уничтожу каждую пядь земли, на которую падал твой взгляд. А потом я вернусь и убью тебя, клянусь, я убью тебя, даже если это будет стоить мне жизни!

Тор отшатывается, сжимая кулаки. Его глаза темнеют, словно небо в грозу, и Локи скалится в ответ в безудержном веселье. Его смех разносится по комнате, отскакивая от стен пригоршней мраморных шариков. Он смеется, пока Тор не уходит, и продолжает смеяться после. Постепенно веселье в его голосе затихает, лишь плечи вздрагивают раз, другой.

Локи опускает голову и закрывает глаза. Под сомкнутыми векам разверзается бездна, и мир снова начинает свое безумное вращение.

Локи падает.

Падает вниз.


End file.
